A different breed of wolf
by LoneHowler
Summary: TnT wip up another angry mob and Tommy finds somthing interesting in the woods / last chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: this isn't the first short story I've written but it is my  
first fan fic. I would love reviews and critique  
  
Scene opens up showing Tommy running through the woods  
  
Tommy Vo.: why am I running through the woods woods well it all happened  
after Merton was turned to stone, Lori found some of his notes and he  
had found a cure lori went right to work and soon we had merton back to  
his old self again with a few lingering side affects which was annoying  
TnT   
  
Scene cuts to Pleasantvill High where TnT was attempting to shove Merton  
into a locker  
  
Tim : Travis get your end up  
Travis : I'm trying but he's heavy bend that arm of his  
Tim : It's no good it's like trying to bend a rock  
Merton : don't you mean like trying to bend steel  
Tim : What ever Look Travis this ain't working, let's find something  
else to do to Dingle  
  
They drop Merton who crashes with a resounding thud and a whimper  
  
Tim : lets look at our bulling schedule and see what we haven't done to  
him in a while  
  
they dig out a battered not book and flip through it  
  
Travis : here we go the 15th we haven't done a swirly in a while   
Tim : but look he's scheduled for one on the 21st, hey what's this on  
the 17th Angry mob?  
Travis : travis you have the planner on last year. here give it to me  
  
He flips it to the correct date  
  
Travis : look Dingle is supposed to have a swirly today (pauses) you  
know travis that angry mob last year was really fun and we almost caught  
the wolf man, lets do it again  
Tim : you mean have it as a pre annual event  
Merton :(pipes up from the floor) you mean a annual event Pre annual is  
a term mostly used for flowers that bloom...  
TnT: shut up Dingle  
Tim : lets do it  
  
Travis : (writes angry mob in this years spot) Hey look it's on a friday  
this year, we could get a bigger crowd and have it all weekend  
Tim : (Points to the date) hey what's this white circle mean  
Travis it doesn't matter we'd better go start making posters so that  
everyone knows about the werewolf hunt  
TnT : TnT RULE! (they bump bellies and exit scene)  
  
Tommy enters scene  
Tommy : Merton need help up buddy?  
Merton : Tommy I have grave news TnT are planning to have another mob  
after you this friday  
Tommy : So they did that last year and I got away  
Merton : Only one problem Tommy Fridays the full Moon!  
Tommy : That is a problem what do you think I should do  
Merton : Stay out of town go to the woods whatever just stay out of  
TnT's way!  
  
Tommy VO. : So that's what I was doing in the woods problem is once the  
mob figured out that I wasn't in town they headed for the woods and were  
hot on my tail, if I had one that is. I had lost them for a bit and  
that's when I spotted her. The wolf looked up at me I stood stunned for  
a second I quickly recovered  
  
Tommy : quick run for it, if the mob finds you they'll think your me and  
you'll be wolf kabobs!  
  
Tommy VO. : She stood up and I don't mean on all fours bud on hind legs  
stood up, she was another werewolf but not like me, she looked like a  
wolf snout ears tail the hole nine yards save for the standing on hind  
legs and having hands, we stared at each other at a loss as to what to  
say to each other   
  
Tim: Travis look its the wolf man!  
Travis : There's two of them!  
TnT : Lets get them  
(angry mob roars and follows in hot pursuit)  
  
Tommy VO. : needless to say we bot split and thankfully lost the mob,  
unfortunately we also lost each other  
  
(Back at the Lair)  
Lori : Tommy what are you doing here?  
Merton : there's a angry mob after you remember  
Tommy : I know they found me in the woods as well as another werewolf  
Lori : Another werewolf is the syndicate after you again  
Tommy : I don't think so this werewolf was different it looked like a  
wolf standing upright with hands  
Merton : Are you sure it wasn't a Annubus  
Tommy : No it wasn't a Hyena god  
Merton : Jackal actually  
Tommy (growls) : I know a wolf when I smell one  
Merton : Ok, let me look this up on Flugelhoffs website you know this  
reminds me of a tv show Kindred: The Embraced where there were different types of vampires  
Tommy : what happened  
Merton : well the nelson rating weren't that good and the show didn't  
last past first season, to bad I liked that show but Buffy came along  
and.. Oh  
Tommy : not what happened to the show in the show  
Merton : The different vampires fought for dominance and to see who  
would rule the city as it's prince some of them were good and some were  
bad.. Oh here we go Flugelhoffs web site says that there used to be  
several dozen different kinds of werewolves but most were hunted to  
extinction by angry mobs  
Tommy : There's a angry mob out there we should help her!  
Lori : Her? you never said it was a her before  
Tommy : It kinda slipped my mind being chased by a crowd of pitchfork  
wielding maniacs will do that (he points to the screen) that's her  
Merton : (reads the screen aloud) Lupus erectus, a intelligent and  
powerful member of the werewolf family almost hunted to extinction, a  
few remain in parts of western Canada and the United States. let see  
there's some links  
Appearance  
Good/evil inclinations  
strengths weaknesses  
Tommy : Click on good evil  
Merton : (clicks) 404 file not found (he clicks on the others) same  
thing none of the links are working  
Tommy : So what do we do  
Lori : Sounds like we have a potentially dangerous werewolf about to  
meet a angry mob of civilians  
Tommy : Lets go  
Merton : Who are we going to rescue the mob or the wolf  
Lori : he has a point  
Tommy : Ok you and merton try and divert the mob and I'll find the wolf 


	2. Meating the mob

Finaly The editing system works for me so he's chapter 2 note I own nothing   
save for the new wolf and she's Mine all mine!  
  
Tommy Vo. : Merton and Lori went in Merton's hearse while I went on  
foot, I found the wolf first unfortunately the crowd had already found  
the new werewolf and had cornered her down town, she was stuck in a back  
ally with no way out not even up, she had realized this and was about to  
turn to attempt to fight her way out, unfortunately TnT still had one of  
the net guns and used it on her, as soon as the knew she was snared the  
crowd set about to making sure she didn't get away I had to act fast  
  
Tommy (still in wolf form because of full moon) : Hey want to make it 2  
Tim: Travis it's the wolf man!  
Travis : Lets get him  
Tim : But what about the one we just got  
Travis : You stay here and guard it while I take most of the crowd and  
get the other one  
TnT : TnT Rule!  
  
Tommy Vo. : So I got most of the crowd to follow me and I was worried  
about leaving the wolf behind till I saw Merton's hearse turning the  
corner i was far enough ahead of the crowd that I could get a quick  
message to Merton before having to split  
  
Merton stops the hearse seeing Tommy running up  
Merton : Tommy what's the matter?  
Tommy : the crowd is after me but the other wolf is already captured and  
is being guarded in a ally by Tim and some of the crowd a few blocks  
from here worry about her  
  
The crowd is just coming around the corner you can hear the angry chants  
and the torch light reflecting off the buildings Tommy runs off and  
Merton waits till the crowd has passed before he moves the car again and  
just a few blocks away they find a smaller crowd of people wit Tim Tying  
up the unconscious werewolf with the net still on her. Merton pulls the  
hearse up to the ally and they get out  
  
Tim : Dingle what do you want  
Merton : I see you've captured the infamous Pleasantvill werewolf  
Tim : One of them and were going to get the other one soon  
Lori : So how are you going to get this one to the tv station  
Tim : I hadn't thought of that  
Merton (catching on to Lori's plan) : you could put it into the hearse  
and we could take it to the tv station for you  
Tim: good idea  
  
They loaded the wolf into the back and Tim goes to get into the back  
seat  
Tim : I'm coming with you  
Merton : Ok but I've got to warn you my albino python is loose some  
where back there I tried taking it to the vet this morning and it got  
loose  
Tim : On second thought I'll meet you there  
  
Merton drives toward the tv station but after the are out of sight of  
the crowd he turns and heads for the layer  
  
Lori : That was easy   
Merton : Yeah but when Tim figures out he's been duped I'll be seeing  
the inside of lockers and toilet bowls far more often  
  
When they get back to the lair they set the still unconscious werewolf  
while Merton goes over to his bookshelf selects a jar with something  
relay gruesome inside tips it and lets it fall back into place, a panel  
of wall slides away to reveal a cadge with a toilet and sink and footed  
bathtub inside  
  
Lori : I didn't know you had this down here  
Merton : The bathrooms been here since the house was built but Becky  
kept hogging it and using all my expensive hair stuff so I hid it, the  
bars are a recent addition in case I needed to lock Tommy up again  
Lori : So why the jar as a trigger  
Merton : Well the book and the candle stick was getting to be a bit  
overused and to obvious, plus I needed something I knew Becky wouldn't  
touch  
  
The wolf moaned and started to stir  
  
Lori : We'd better get he in there  
Merton : Ok lets grab some blankets and pillows too  
  
They took the blankets and pillows and put them in the tub then  
transferred the wolf to the hidden washroom removed the rope and net and  
placed her in the tub and locked the cage behind them  
  
Lori : I'll go see if I can help Tommy you stay here and watch the wolf   
Merton : Alone?  
Lori : Yes alone would you rather go after the mob Tim might want  
playback now besides sunrise will be in about a hour or two and you  
might have a lady to talk to rather than a wolf to baby sit  
Merton : good point I'll stay here  
Lori : knew you'd see it my way ;)  
  
Lori leaves and Merton settle in to watch the wolf. He gets board and  
pops in one of his favorite monster flicks just when the movie is  
getting to the part were the lady in a night gown goes to investigate a  
noise in the basement the wolf wakes up  
Merton : don't go down in the basement the monster will get you (he  
giggles knowing it will only be a cat)  
  
Just then the wolf roars and charged the bars, Merton screams and  
popcorn flies everywhere the wolf howls falling back clutching her hands  
Merton runs over to the cage  
Merton : Shhh were not going to hurt you sorry but the bars are silver  
coated and could you keep it down I don't want my sister or parents to  
find you here  
the wolf calms then suddenly looks to the door that leads upstairs  
Wolf ( quietly) : someone's coming  
Merton hushes the wolf again and pulls on a wall mounted candle stick  
and the panel slides shut  
  
Becky enters  
Becky: Freeker could you keep the sound down on your movie and you  
scream loud enough to wake the dead  
she slams the door and stalks back upstairs  
Merton goes and lifts the jar again and the panel slides back open  
  
Merton : that was a close one. You didn't have to scare me like that  
Wolf : You didn't need to cage me up  
Merton : No offense but we've run across bad werewolves before. I'm  
taking no chances  
Wolf : We?  
Merton : Tommy Lori and I run across a evil group of werewolves called  
the syndicate but that's another story what's yours  
Wolf : Not all werewolves are evil, I'm not  
Merton : I know not all werewolves are evil, but you will understand if  
I don't release you right away based solely on your word  
Wolf how Am I going to be able to prove myself if I'm locked in here  
Merton : You're right we do have a catch 22 here  
  
Just then Lori bursts in as one of the charters on Merton's movie  
screams Merton yelps and jumps a mile high   
  
Merton : I'll think I'll turn that off now  
Lori : Tommy's been captured by TnT and he's unconscious and the sun's  
about to rise in a few minutes, if that happens everyone will know  
Tommy's identity  
Wolf : Tommy's the other werewolf?  
Merton : Tommy is a good werewolf, we still don't know which side your  
on  
Wolf : then let me prove myself let me loose and I'll help rescue your  
friend  
Merton : no way  
Lori: every time we've gone up against this crowd this year we end up  
loosing someone we need her help  
Merton : No I'm not letting the wolf out of the bag so to speak She  
knows Tommy's the werewolf  
Lori : So will everyone else in a few minutes we don't have time to  
argue now let her out or I'll rearrange your nose  
Merton : (wimpers) Ok I'll do it  
  
Merton retrieves the key and unlocks the cadge the wolf steps out  
  
Wolf: You won't regret this and if it's and consolation I will give you  
my name, It's Adelia  
Merton : That's a pretty name does it have a pretty face to go with it?  
Lori : Merton quit socializing and let's save Tommy 


	3. Enter Adelia

I don't own the big wolf characters save for Adelia  
  
Adelia Vo. : We went in Merton's Hearse I stayed in the back with the curtains drawn, Witch was sorta creepy I mean most people will never ride in the back of a hearse until well you know. We arrived at the park where the crowd was gathered and it didn't look good they had the other werewolf Tommy hanging by his arms from the gazebo's rafters and the entire crowd around it chanting "Kill the werewolf" we had to do something  
  
Lori: Adelia you stay here me and Merton Will handle this  
Adelia: But  
Lori: No Buts Stay  
Merton : Maybe I'll stay here to and keep Adelia company  
Lori: Come on tough guy you're coming with me  
Adelia Vo. : Merton and Lori exited the hearse Merton not so voluntarily and headed for the crowd I don't know what they said but only half the crowd followed after them this was not good  
  
Merton and Lori approached the crowd  
Lori : Tim  
Tim : What is it, when I got to the Tv station you guys didn't show up  
Merton : well you see before we got there the wolf woke up and escaped us we've been following it trying to recapture it but it's to smart and has eluded us, but we know where it is  
Tim : where show me  
Lori : it's in the woods  
Tim : let's go  
Half the crowd follows and the other half stay still chanting "Kill the werewolf"  
  
Adelia Vo. : I had to get out and save Tommy problem is I was locked in I hope Merton forgives me for a broken window * Smash * I waited carefully but it seems the crowd didn't hear the glass breaking I slip out and figure out what to do next then it comes to me and I grin witch in full wolfy form is not a pleasant thing to see, I start running around the Park out of sight but not out of earshot of the crowd and stop to howl every so often. The crowds reaction was what I hoped it to be they stopped chanting and crowed closer together finally I came reel close still hidden in the bushes and gave a relay throaty growl  
  
Travis: We're surrounded Run!  
Adelia Vo. : The crowd took off as fast as their feet would carry them. It was as easy as spooking deer. When everyone was out of site I went and untied Tommy I had to hurry the sun was almost up, Tommy was still unconscious and it wasn't a good idea to get back in Merton's hearse so I picked up Tommy and ran for the lair as fast as my wolfy legs could carry me. Which was a good thing because just as I was out of sight the other half of the crowd returned  
  
Tim: He Dingle looks like someone smashed your window  
Merton: I told you the wolf escaped from me but did you believe me nooo...  
Tim: This won't save you from the locker on monday Dingle.. hey where's   
Travis and the rest of the mob? Look the wolf man escaped. Your going to pay for this Dingle  
Merton: But I didn't  
  
Tim and the crowd left, leaving Merton to worry about lockers and toilet bowls Lori patted him on the back  
  
Lori: At least Tommy got away  
Merton : And so did the other wolf Look at my car!! I guess we couldn't trust her after all (Sounding depressed)  
Lori : Lets go back to the lair I bet Tommy is waiting for us there  
  
When they got back to the lair they were in for a little surprise, tommy back in human form was laying on the bed still out of it and a tall lady was sitting in one of Merton's chairs reading one of his dusty old tomes she looked up and smiled  
  
Adelia : About time you showed up I had to get Tommy loose by my self (then she looked a little sheepish) sorry about your window Merton I hope it won't cost to much to replace  
Merton: Not much at all, the kid next door is a baseball nut and windows around here get broken allot and I know of a place that sells parts for hearses cheep  
Tommy finally wakes up  
Tommy: Merton who's this  
Merton: It's Adelia the other werewolf she helped us rescue you  
Tommy : (shakes her Hand) Thank you, we still haven't found out why you are here though  
Adelia: Long story but here's the gist of it, I'm from Canada and I live near a national park, needless to say some tourists spotted me in wolf form and ever since theirs been swarms of them out there trying to catch a glimpse or get a picture of the Rocky mountain werewolf, I had to get away for a while, so when I got here I was chased around by a angry mob rather than tourists a little ironic don't you think and certainly more thrilling  
Tommy: I wish I had tourists rather than people out to kill me  
Adelia: Someday you will when people finally realize that your a good werewolf  
  
Tommy Vo.: Adelia stuck around for a while and her and I had a weekend over at Merton's we stayed there till the whole mob thing blew over. I think Merton and Adelia hit it off they have the same taste in cheesy horror flicks and love to debate over them, I was glad when the weekend was over. TnT lived up to there threat and I thing merton missed several classes from being stuck in so many lockers. Adelia eventually had to leave for back home but promised to return I think Merton's really going to miss her  
  
End credits 


End file.
